Nostalgia
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Los años pasan, y uno de los Tamers debe aprender a sobrellevar las cosas, y dejar de ser tan niño.


Ya no quepo aquí. Gran sorpresa, ¿No? Debí haberlo imaginado; soy casi un metro más alto desde la última vez que estuve aquí metido, jugando a las Digi-Cartas con mis amigos. Puedo escuchar la lluvia cayendo a solo unos metros, pero me siento extrañamente protegido por ésta rara estructura.

¿Por qué estoy aquí? Ni yo se la respuesta. Claro, fue un día muy largo y cansado, y desesperadamente necesitaba un lugar donde pensar claramente, y solo estar solo. ¿Pero por qué aquí? Si de sitios de mi infancia hablamos, el lugar donde ocultaba a Guilmon es infinitamente una mejor opción. Giro mi cabeza con dificultad, y en un rincón puedo ver un extraño sitio que, a pesar de ser marrón, como el resto del lugar, desentona un poco. Extiendo mi mano, y de ese sitio tomo una vieja caja, cubierta con una pañoleta.

¡Mis viejas Digi-Cartas! No se me ocurrió que aún podrían estar aquí: éste es un parque, después de todo, ya alguien debería haberlas tomado. Abro la caja, y comienzo a examinar sus contenidos. Algunas de estas todavía deben tener valor, más aún considerando que hay un par que ya no se imprimen. De repente, me siento en 5to grado nuevamente, y siento que puedo llamar a Kenta o a Hirokazu para jugar un rato. O podría llamarla a ella: nunca le gané, después de todo.

"¿Hay alguien allí?" Escucho una voz, y rápidamente me giro hacía el agujero de entrada, justo antes de que una cabeza se asomara por allí. Era una chica. Y no cualquier chica: era la última chica que hubiese esperado ver aquí. "Qué..."

"Hola, Rika." Saludé, timidamente, ondeando mi mano derecha, antes de percatarme de que aún sujetaba un par de cartas. Estoy seguro de que fue algo impactante encontrarme allí, pero lo único que atiné a decir fue: "¿Quieres jugar?"

* * *

><p>"Increible." Murmuró ella, con la vista fija en el campo de juego. Llevábamos poco de haber iniciado, y creo que ya me llevaba buena ventaja. "No he jugado a esto desde hace años."<p>

"Yo tampoco." Comenté, tan inmerso en el juego como ella. "De hecho, dejé todas mis cartas aquí. Hasta ahora me percaté de eso."

"Eso explica el por qué sigues siendo un asco en esto." Lo dijo de forma muy seria, pero yo lo tomé como una broma, y reí. Ella levantó la mirada, encarando aún el tablero, como para decirme que no, no bromeaba.

"Si, bueno. He tenido otras cosas en qué ocuparme." Expliqué, de repente recordando la razón por la que estoy aquí. Al parecer, hubo un cambio en mi semblante, uno que Rika notó, ya que no paraba de mirarme. Después de unos dos segundos, regresó su mirada al tablero y movió un par de cartas.

"¿Por qué te metiste aquí? Parece que tuviste un par de dificultades." Seguro se refería a la forma tan inusual en la que me doblaba para no chocar con el techo.

"Está lloviendo afuera, ¿Sabes?" Remarqué, haciendo un movimiento propio en el tablero.

"¿Enserio? Yo creí que alguien venía detrás de mi, escupiendome al caminar." De acuerdo, eso fue un comentario tonto. Y la jugada que hice fue aún peor. "Hay mejores sitios para ocultarse de la lluvia, Takato."

"Si bueno..." Comencé, dudando un poco de cómo terminar esa frase. Suspiré, rememorando no solo el día que había tenido hasta el momento, sino todos esos instantes ultimamente en los que... "Quizá me sentía un poco nostálgico."

"Eso es tan típico de ti..." Murmuró Rika, haciendo un último movimiento en el tablero antes de echarse hacía atrás y mirarme de lleno, con los brazos cruzados. "En cuanto las cosas se ponen difíciles, te vas al rincón más cercano a llorar. Takato, uno pensaría que-"

"Mi padre murió el mes pasado." La interrumpí, sabiendo plenamente a donde se dirigía. Ambos permanecimos en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que hice un par de movimientos en el tablero, ante la mirada de mi amiga.

"Lo... siento." La escucho murmurar. Y me doy cuenta de que no debí haber mencionado eso.

"No. En realidad tienes razón: lloré bastante cuando sucedió eso." Me sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que pronuncié aquellas palabras, como si ya me hubiese acostumbrado a su ausencia. La verdad es que no. "Se que ya no debería usarlo como excusa, para desaparecer y olvidarme de todo, pero aún ahora... todo..."

"Parece vacío sin él." Dijo Rika, y ni dos segundos después me encuentro a mi mismo mirandola de lleno. "Como si estuvieses soñando, como si nada de lo que haces tuviera algún sentido, ni consecuencias, ni razón de ser."

"Como si fueras más libre de lo que deseas. Tan libre de hacer lo que te plazca, que ya no tienes deseos de hacer nada." Era increible como nuestros pensamientos se sincronizaron. Como si estuviesemos pasando exactamente por lo mis... Oh, cierto. "Rika, tu-"

"Fue hace ya mucho tiempo, Takato." Me interrumpió, para después seguir jugando. "Lo he superado."

"Mentirosa." Me mira; esperaba verla furiosa, pero solo está esperando por mi para decir lo que pienso. "No creo que esto se pueda superar, no te creo cuando dices que ya no te afecta."

"Quizá debí usar otras palabras." Murmuró, inmersa en sus movimientos sobre el tablero de juego. Dejé de prestar atención al juego hace un buen rato. "No lo superarás, nunca lo olvidarás. Pero un día despertarás y te darás cuenta de que ya duele menos." Rika pone una carta boca-abajo en medio del tablero, cubriendola casi en su totalidad con su mano, y su mirada se clava en el suelo. "El dolor siempre estará allí, pero aprenderás a vivir con él. Te acostumbrarás a su ausencia, y aunque sea un pensamiento triste ahora, habrá días enteros en los que no pienses en él."

Por varios minutos no dijimos nada, solo se escuchaba el danzar de la lluvia fuera de nuestro refugio. Tomé la iniciativa y seguí jugando, moviendo cartas lenta y torpemente.

"No quiero acostumbrarme a vivir sin él." Murmuré, a sabiendas de que sonaba increiblemente infantil. También sabía que estaba llorando, y que arruinaría las cartas con mis lágrimas, pero no me importaba. No me importaba nada. "No quiero olvidarlo, no quiero que deje de dolerme, no quiero superarlo... No quiero despertar. Solo quiero que vuelva a mi."

"Pero no volverá." Espetó Rika, sonando osca y ruda, como yo la recordaba. "Nunca volverás a verlo, y a menos de que seas tan cobarde como para quitarte la vida, vas a despertar día a día para encarar al mundo, de la forma en que él te enseñó." Un par de movimientos por su parte, y el juego terminó. "Si no estás dispuesto a hacer eso- ¡Si no puedes ser fuerte por tu madre y por las personas que te rodean no merecías un padre como él!"

Escucho lo que dice, pero solo puedo mirar el tablero, y como perdí nuevamente contra ella, la Reina Digimon. Escucho movimiento y veo como se desliza hacía la salida, pero por mero reflejo sujeto su mano antes de que pueda huir.

"...¿Cúanto tiempo te tomó acostumbrarte?" Pregunto, temeroso, tratando de normalizar mi respiración. No puedo ver su rostro, pero la escucho reprimir una carcajada.

"¿Cúando fue que nos conocimos?" Debía estar bromeando. Le miro incredulo, y puedo ver en sus ojos que está siendo sincera. Me sonríe, algo inusual pero no por eso desagradable. "Pasaba días enteros sin pensar en él."

Ahora yo la necesitaba. Necesitaba de Rika para no pensar, para no sentir, para acostumbrarme y darme cuenta de que la vida sigue.

Dejé mis cartas atrás, y ambos salimos. La lluvía había cesado.

_**N/A: **_**Gracias por leer! Ahora que me pongo a pensar, mucho de esto lo base de experiencia personal. Demasiado, diria yo.**

**_Aún duele, aún te extraño, pero 10 años después, ya soy todo un hombre, y la vida sigue. Te amo, papá._**


End file.
